Conventional ice-grinding devices are adapted for the single purpose of grinding ice. They do not include means to adapt the device so that it can be used for other purposes. To date, only commercial ice-grinding devices are able to control the size and/or fineness of the ice particles produced. This feature is not included in conventional devices suitable for household usage.